


That One Time In Hoboken

by SapphirePearl1718



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Danny speaks of the past, End of s1e13, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePearl1718/pseuds/SapphirePearl1718
Summary: Danny spoke of being tased before during the beginning of when Steve's house is broken into.  But how did Danny get tased?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	That One Time In Hoboken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of possibly how it might have gone down. Just an idea, not sure how well it turned out. 
> 
> I am currently working on two stories. One of them I'm hoping to put up in the next two weeks. So be sure to watch out for a new title. 
> 
> Questions, comments and kudos are always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

It was late when Steve finally made it home after the horrifying day. He was exhausted but his mind was still buzzing with all of this new information. At least his sister, Mary, was fine and mostly unhurt. 

He dragged himself into the house, his partner following him in. Steve turned the lights on and looked at the mess that was still in the living room and in the study. Bits of broken wood were still scattered all over the place along with the glass he has yet to clean up.

"You can clean this up tomorrow, babe." Danny said as he made his way to the kitchen. Steve sighed and slumped onto the couch. The break in had been this morning but it seems a lifetime ago. So much had happened that he wasn't sure where to start. 

Danny returned with the case of beer that was in the fridge. He set it on the floor in front of the couch since the coffee table was broken before collapsing next to Steve. He grabbed two bottles and easily opened them with a finesse that only proved how often he opened beer. Danny passed one to Steve and took a big drink.

Steve took a smaller drink and then placed the cold bottle on his neck. Danny noticed. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just sore." Steve said and let his head fall onto the back of the couch. He thought about how sore his neck was going to be tomorrow after the taser from this morning when one of his attackers snuck up behind him. Then a thought popped in his head. Danny had mentioned he had been tased before. He lifted his head and looked at his partner. 

Danny had his eyes closed but they opened when Steve stared at him. Danny narrowed his blue eyes at him. "What?"

"How did you get tased?" Steve blurted out. He felt embarrassed as soon as he said it. He usually had more tact than that but he was tired and didn't have the energy to be more considerate.

Danny blinked at him in surprise. "Uh...what?"

"This morning, you said you had been tased before." Steve reminded him.

His partner made a comprehension face before taking another drink. He sighed and shifted to face Steve more. "I'm guessing you want to hear the story."

Steve nodded eagerly. It wasn't often that Danny shared stories from living in New Jersey.

Danny sighed, but nodded. "Ok. Like I said, it happened in Hoboken. I was married to Rachel at that time who was pregnant with Grace. Of course, it was Halloween, on the craziest day of the year…”

~S~

New Jersey 2002

“Daniel, where is the candy bowl?” Rachel yelled up the stairs at him while he got ready for work. This was his last day on going on patrol. Next week he will be his first week being a Detective. He couldn’t wait to start his new position. 

“Daniel?!” He cringed at Rachel’s voice. She sounded frazzled and he knew that stress for her was bad right now. She was at the end of her first trimester with their unborn child.

He grabbed his socks, shoes and badge. He hurried downstairs to try and calm her down. “Yes, Rachel?”

Her hair was messy and dark circles were around her eyes, indicating little sleep. Her sharp brown eyes seemed to drill straight into him. “Where is the candy bowl? I can’t find it and I know I pulled it out last night.”

He lifted an eyebrow at her. “I told you an hour ago that I placed it by the front door for the kids.”

Rachel paused and then walked to the doorway to look at the front door. “Oh, so you did.” She looked at him, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

Danny smiled as he drew her close and kissed her. “It’s just the pregnancy. Don’t worry about it.” He kissed her one more time before he finished getting dressed. “Ok, I’m going to work. Call if you need anything.”

She smiled and hugged him before giving him a kiss. “Be careful and I love you.”

He kissed her back. “I love you too.” Then he headed out the door.

He got to the precinct in record time and he met the rookie that he has been training for the last month. A young man with short black hair, olive skin and green eyes. He was several inches taller than him, but Danny didn’t mind.

“Hey, Rudy. You ready for Halloween?” Danny greeted.

Rudy smirked. “As good as I’ll ever be. Although I don’t think I’m ready to go up against any werewolves or vampires.”

Danny laughed. “Come on. Let’s get going.” The two piled into the patrol car and started their night.

~S~

Hours later, the two had stopped at a small cafe to eat dinner. The sun had set a couple of hours before and kids with their parents are out trick-or-treating. Danny looked around the cafe and noticed a few families there, obviously eating dinner before they went out to hunt down some candy.

“Oh, man, I wish they made this pumpkin pie all year round.” Rudy said with his mouth full.

Danny gave him a disapproving look. “Swallow your food before speaking. It’s rude otherwise.”

Rudy chewed a few more times before swallowing with a laugh. “You sound more like a Dad every single day.” 

He huffed at the younger officer. “I do not.”

“Do too. You sounded just like my own father just now.” Rudy grinned before taking another huge bite.

Danny rolled his eyes at him and finished off his coffee. 

The police radio that was sitting on the table came to life. “This is control, I need available units to head to downtown Hoboken to help calm a riot. All available units, please respond.”

“That’s our cue.” Danny said as he threw a few bills onto the table and grabbed the radio. He thumbed the button and spoke into it as they raced to the car. “Control, this Unit six seven eight Alpha Zeta, ETA to scene in ten.”

Control acknowledged and Danny threw the car in gear with full lights and sirens wailing. Rudy merely held on as Danny weaved and bobbed his way through the city traffic.

Within ten minutes, they arrived and Danny barely had the car in park before he was jumping out of the car. An officer was standing a few paces away with his riot shield up. Danny directed Rudy to grab the riot gear from the trunk. He stepped up to the officer, making sure to stay behind the man so that he wasn’t exposed. 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

The guy threw a glance over his shoulder to see who he was. He seemed to be satisfied that it was another officer and focused his attention back in front of him. “I’m not sure. All I know is, one minute there was a party and the next a violent riot had broken out.”

“What are the orders?”

“Hold them off for now. A negotiator is enroute.” 

Danny nodded as Rudy reappeared, holding the rifles that shot only bean bags. He grabbed one of the guns and loaded it. “Rudy, stand behind that officer over there. Be his back up.” The kid nodded and ran the twenty feet to the other officer. Danny patted the shoulder of the Officer in front of him. “I’m Danny. I’ll back you up.”

The officer seemed to relax in relief. “Thanks, Danny. I’m Alex. What precinct you at?”

“Newark. Control asked for extra officers to come join you.”

Alex nodded. “Well, thanks for the assist. I wasn’t sure what to do if these people decided to launch an attack.”

“We’ll be fine.” Danny said, surprised that his voice sounded calmer than he actually felt.

In front of them, there were easily 50 people and only 25 officers. Not very good odds. He watched them as they staggered and swayed around the area. Danny had the uneasy feeling that these people were either drunk or on some kind of drugs. That wasn’t good.

“Hey, yous guys get out of our way.” One woman yelled. “We have some tricks to give some people.”

Danny felt he could get some information from her. Not like anyone else was talking. “Excuse me, ma’am?” He said.

“Shhhh. What are you doing?” Alex asked, starting to tense up from nerves. “No reason to draw attention.”

Danny glared at him. “Or we could find out what they want and try for a compromise.” he hissed back.

Before Alex could reply, the woman spoke. “What do you want, pig?” She snarled.

He half laughed at that. “Well, I’ve been called worse.” He muttered. “Do you mind telling me why you and all of your friends here are trying to pick a fight?” He asked her.

She scoffed at his question. “Isn’t it obvious? We were promised a good time and a concert. But someone lied to us and we were instead invaded by the little kids.”

Danny merely lifted an eyebrow at her in disbelief. “You started this whole riot over kids enjoying Halloween?”

The woman hiccuped and staggered closer. “Well, yeah. They interrupted my time off and I don’t like kids.” She slurred.

He coughed when he smelled the alcohol hitting him full force in the face. “Ok, I think you and your buddies need some time to sleep off your drinks.”

“SHUT UP! If none of yous is going to help, then get out of my way.” She screamed. Then she took Danny and Alex off guard by leaping at the younger officer. 

Alex reacted on reflex and shoved her back as gently but firmly. He held a hand up in a vain attempt to keep her back. “Hey, I’m only going to warn you once. Try to attack us again and I will have no choice but to put you down forcefully.”

She laughed at him for a few seconds and then she tackled Alex. The man struggled to get her off and on the ground. Danny grabbed one of her wrists and pried her hand off of Alex. He pushed as hard as he could and she fell onto the ground. He grabbed Alex and made sure he was ok while keeping an eye on the woman.

“Hey, the cops attacked me. Get them!” She yelled out causing chaos to break loose.

Danny was no longer able to focus on Alex as he was involved in protecting himself from a man that charged at him from the left. He fought with the guy, trading punches, not wanting to pull his gun in an all out street brawl.

“Danny, get away!” Alex called behind him.

He gritted his teeth and tried to disengage, but the man gripped his arms tighter while laughing. His breath reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. “You want him? Here, catch.” The man grinned and then shoved Danny as hard as he could backwards.

Alex yelped in surprise and the next thing Danny knew, a painful electric current ran through his entire body. His muscles stiffened and spasmed while his brain seemed to short circuit. The two collapsed on the ground and Danny could only lay there while waiting for either unconsciousness or control to his body to come back.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but when he was finally aware again, the fight was over. He blinked and he suddenly noticed someone leaning over him.

“Officer Williams? Can you hear me?” The woman asked. He could just barely nod. She smiled and held up a small flashlight. “Glad to hear. I’m Natalie, EMS. I’m going to check for concussion first and check the rest of you.” She moved the light over each eye. “Looks like you didn’t sustain a concussion.” She put it away and then he felt gentle hands running along his arms. “Let me know if anything hurts.” He nodded again, not trusting his voice just yet.

A few minutes of Natalie examining proved that nothing seemed to be too badly hurt. “Ok, Officer, everything seems to look good. Try sitting up for me.”

Danny had to take a minute to gather his energy and with her help, he managed to sit up. He groaned at the painful pull on his lower right side of his back. Natalie zeroed in on the spot his hand shot to. She gently probed it and massaged it, which seemed to have helped a little.

“What happened?” He finally croaked out.

“My taser hit ya when you were thrown on top of me.” Alex said, suddenly crouching next to him. His face held guilt on his face. “I’m so sorry. I was planning on tasing your attacker but that didn’t work out.”

Danny smiled gently at him. “It’s ok. It was chaos and we were at a disadvantage. It was just bad luck. Did you get him?”

Alex grinned. “Yeah. Managed to tackle and handcuff him.” His fell once again. “I had to leave you on the ground, but I tried to protect you.”

He reached out and placed a shaking hand on the man’s arm. “Hey, relax. It’s fine. I understand. You did what you had to do, ok?” He looked at Natalie. “Am I cleared?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I think you’re fine. You’ll be really sore for a few days. I suggest you take it easy for the next couple of days. Put some ice on that spot where the taser hit you when you get home. Other than that, you’re good to go.” She patted his shoulder and then left to attend to someone else.

“Hey, Danny, you ok? I say you fall earlier.” Rudy appeared next to Alex. 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Help me up.” He held out his hands and the other two carefully pulled him up. He groaned again and held himself stiffly. “Thanks. Alex, take care. Rudy, help me to the car and let’s get back to the station.” He ordered and wondered what he was going to say to Rachel when he got home.

~S~

Present Day

“So there’s the story.” Danny concluded and took another large drink. 

Steve blinked in surprise. “So you got tased by falling on top of another Officer.”

Danny nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Yeah, pretty much.”

The SEAL burst out laughing for a few minutes while Danny waited patiently for him to finish. “I’m sorry, Danno.” Steve said between laughs. “The situation sounds so ridiculous.” 

He grinned at his partner. “Looking back on it, yeah, it was ridiculous. But that’s the way things sometimes were in Jersey.”

Steve nodded and cracked open another beer before sliding over the table at Danny. “Well, thanks for telling me, partner.”

Danny nodded and tapped Steve’s bottle with his. “Sure, babe. Just do me a favor and don’t get tased again.” 

“No promises on that, Danno.” Steve grinned and took a drink. 

Danny sighed and shook his head. He was beginning to think that Steve as his partner was never going to be boring.

~fin~


End file.
